Janelle's X Factor Series
Janelle's X Factor is a music competition to find the next musical star. Created by Janelle_Pierzina the show began in September 2012. The concept of the series is to find Next Generation artists where the winner is determined by the public through telephone, Internet, and SMS text voting. The winner receives a GIFT and a possible seat on the judges panel. There have been four winners of the show to date:' Britney Spears', Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, and Beyonce! ''' Main Group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/5254 Judges and Presenters The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. The original judges were producer ThomasSwift, TylerK, Keyston, and executive producer and creator Janelle_Pierzina. The current season's judging panel consists of ThomasSwift, Josh51, IceIceBaby, and Joshg222. 49288 is the emcee of the show. From season 5 onwards the panel consisted of ThomasSwift, Josh51, IceIceBaby, and Joshg222. Current Former A New Direction: X-Idol S3 Season 3 saw a total turn on the format of the show it was named 'X-Idol' it brought in different elements from hit TV singing competitions and making the most of a singer's abilities. Also only cover artists were allowed to compete. The following season diverted back to the original format, only keeping the judges save element. Format '''Categories For the first two seasons the competition was split into four categories, the boys (solo male artists aged under 24 or 30), the girls (solo female artists aged under 24 or 30), the over 25 or 30's (mixed gender over 25 or 30's solo artists) and the groups (including duo's). In season three the acts were split into teams instead of categories. From season 4 onwards the competition followed the exact same format as the first two seasons. 'Previous Stages' There are 5 stages to the competition. *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's had to receive a certain # of points to move on in the competition.) *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of talents by completing two realistic tasks, for the first task the acts will be split into 4 groups with each group given a particular theme. The second task will be announced during Boot Camp.) *Semi-Finals/Top 30. (You'll be split into groups of 10 and perform a song. The judges will score the acts out of 6. (Making up 25% of the overall vote) The three highest vote getters from each group will advance to the finals/top 10. Two others from each group will be given the chance to perform again. The judges will then put one of the wild cards through to make the top 10. *Finals. (Each week you will be given a 'theme' to base your song around. You'll also be assigned to have a 'master-class' with one of the judges, and they will mentor you for that week.) *Finals (Results Show). (The highest vote getters are granted safety. Unlike previous seasons there will be a bottom 3. The judges will send one any 3 of these acts to safety who they feel do not deserve to be there. Then the bottom 2 acts will sing for survival, and the judges will send one act home. 'Current Stages' *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's have to receive a majority vote to move on in the competition.) *Automatic Advances. (This happens if one category is lacking numbers prior to boot camp and can automatically advance. *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of skills, the judges compile a rank of each category to see who advances to the next stage.) *Judge's Homes. (Here the judge receives their category and has to decide which acts they want to take to the live shows.) *Live Shows. (Here the contestants perform and Tengaged.com vote their favorite, then the judges send home one of the contestants that received a low percentage.) Season Summary Contestant of the Girls category Contestant of Josh's category Contestant of Dylan's category Contestant of the Overs category Contestant of the Wildcards category Judges' Categories and finalists Note: In the third season, the categories changed throughout the live shows. The listed groups are in the column of their original judge. By the end of the season, Josh had Ariana Grande from Group #1, Janelle had Christina Grimmie from Group #1, Mybash had Melanie Amaro from Group #3, and BigBruv (on Logan's behalf) had Max Schneider from Group #4. Category:Janelle's X Factor